


Every Single Morning

by brokenpromisesandhope



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Kid Fic, Kids, M/M, Marriage, Married Life, family life, married fic, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9187553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenpromisesandhope/pseuds/brokenpromisesandhope
Summary: Prompt: let's get married so instead of enjoying our coffee in the morning, you can braid hair while I pack lunches and we can all be late.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First fic of 2017 is a kid fic.. big shocker. Comment!!!!!!!!!   
> Xx  
> T

The alarm goes off at five fifteen and Stiles wants to die. It's entirely too early. He groans, slamming the off button on the alarm and turns over to see Derek. He's rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, and when he sees Stiles looking at him, he smiles, pecking his lips,   
"Morning baby,"  
"Morning," Stiles grumbles. He is not a morning person.   
"Come on and I'll make you coffee," Derek says softly, throwing the covers off of them and sliding out of bed. Stiles shivers and mumbles some colorful words as Derek goes to brush his teeth. 

Stiles moves like the dead to the shower, by the time he's done, Derek will be up with coffee. Stiles is a fan of cold showers to wake him the fuck up. He gets out and wraps himself in a fluffy white towel and Derek pokes his head in, with a mug full of sugared up coffee, handing it to him.   
"Come on sunshine,"  
"I'm so tired Der," Stiles whines. Derek tips the mug towards him,   
"Just drink honey," he says, shedding his pajamas and hopping in the shower. 

Stiles is shaved and working on drying his hair by the time Derek gets out, blotting at his hairy chest,   
"See, you're moving," Derek teases, like this doesn't happen every day.  
"Third cup," Stiles says, raising his freshly filled mug.   
Derek rolls his eyes and drains his, "I'm going to wake the girls."  
"No, Der, please, I'm not ready."  
Derek rolls his eyes and heads to their daughters' room, flipping on the light, "Good morning my sunshines!"

They're up in an instant, Alice and Alaina, five and three, shouting. Alice, the younger one, bounces out of bed, long brown hair tumbling and throws herself into Derek's arms,  
"Morning papa!"  
"Morning baby girl, how did you sleep?"  
"So good, so good!"  
"Good pumpkin," he kisses her nose and sets her down, picking up Alaina, "How are you sweet pea?"  
"I'm good!"  
"Good. Let's go brush our teeth and get dressed!" 

Derek gets both girls toothpaste on their toothbrushes and wets a washcloth each to wash their face while Stiles heads to get lunch ready. Once they're done, Derek goes to pick out an outfit, which takes longer than it should.   
"Come on, we gotta go girls."   
"But I don't want to wear this!" Alaina whines.  
"Why not?"  
"Cause I want my polka dot pants!"  
"Your polka dot pants are dirty."  
"Then I want my pink sparkly pants!"  
"Alaina, we don't have those either, wear this now."  
"No!!!"  
"Alaina, it's time to get dressed."  
"No! You're hurting my feelings!"  
"I'm sorry you feel that way."  
"No you're not!" She screams.  
"Of course I do, I wouldn't say I'm sorry if I'm not, but I need you to get dressed." 

Packing lunches wasn't exactly Stiles' favorite job, but he was better at it than getting the girls ready. When they threw fits and wanted to cry, he wanted to cry too. He loved his girls, but he could not help them at the crack of dawn. So he makes a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for the girls, puts two squares in each of their lunch boxes. Alaina has Moana and Alice has Finding Dory. Stiles cuts up apple slices and celery sticks for them, adds a little tub of peanut butter and a fruit roll up for each of them. Him and Derek each get half a can of chicken noodle soup and a ham sandwich. He gives them each an apple and two Oreo cookies, a Diet Pepsi for him and Powerade for Derek. 

Once Derek gets the girls dressed, it's time to do their hair. Alaina sits quietly on the bathroom counter,   
"French braids daddy!!"  
"Okay baby," he says, gently brushing her long red hair. It takes awhile for the braids to be done, and he attaches a pink bow at the end of each one. Then it's Alice's turn. She doesn't sit still for long and he barely manages a small braid down her back and a sparkly headband before she's complaining. 

Stiles packs everything and gets everyone's breakfast, him and Derek get a mug of to go coffee, and then Derek gets a protein bar and a yogurt and Stiles has peanut butter banana toast. The girls each get a sippy cup of juice and yogurt with cheerios and fruit in a portable bowl. He gets their lunches in their backpacks and sets their breakfast on the table near the door so they can grab them and head out the door. 

He runs upstairs, after checking the time, smiling. Derek's just finishing Alice's hair,   
"Morning princesses! Guess what Der?"  
"What?"  
"We're on time! It's only 6:50!" They usually don't leave until seven thirty or after, usually resulting in Stiles being ten minutes late for work, Derek usually twenty. It's frustrating. So the fact they're gonna get out early is, exciting! Necessary. If they want to keep their jobs. 

Derek smiles and gets Alice off the counter top, sending them downstairs to get their coats on, when he looks at Stiles, who's still in some khaki pants and a tshirt, Derek who's just in boxers and a muscle shirt.   
"Shiiiiit." Stiles cusses. 

Derek sighs and sets up the girls with their breakfast and Paw Patrol as him and Stiles hustle to get ready. There's no time for him to gel up his hair and Stiles has to rebutton his plaid shirt three times cause he keeps fucking up cause he's trying to go fast. Finally they're dressed, and they rush downstairs to get their shoes and coats on, grabbing the girls. 

Except Alice spilled yogurt on her shirt and needs to get changed, Alaina won't get her shoes on until the episode is over and Alice starts crying because she can't find her Dory hat. Finally, they're in the car, Alice's pacifier in her mouth even though they've been trying to wean her off, Alaina kicking the back of Derek's seat demanding to hear Moana. Stiles checks the clock. It's 7:27. 

Alice is first to get dropped off at her daycare, Stiles brings her in because she cries less, (yeah that makes him feel great but you gotta do what you gotta do), he kisses her head and takes her pacifier, sending her into a tantrum on the floor. He sneaks out as fast as he can. Then there's Alaina, who gets dropped off at the daycare program before school. She's screaming "How Far I'll go" when Derek leaves her with her teacher. 

Stiles sighs as Derek pulls back onto the freeway. He takes a few bites of his toast and sighs,   
"Hey, we did the best we could,"  
"We say that every day. Seriously, one day my boss is gonna flip,"  
"Oh please, you're the best accountant that firms got!"  
"I can always be replaced," Derek sighs.   
"None of that talk. You're gonna be fine. Tell Anthony if he doesn't want you to be late then you need a raise so we can get another car."  
"I mean, that's true."   
"Oh well, I'm the best twelfth grade English teacher and you're the best accountant ever so they can kiss our late asses!" Stiles says loudly as Derek pulls into the high school parking lot.  
"Yeah, yeah, but let's make sure we're able to get that new car huh babe?" Derek says, leaning over and opening Stiles' door. 

Stiles pouts and Derek ushers him on, Stiles pouts, crossing his arms over his chest, "No kiss?"  
Derek rolls his eyes and leans over, kissing his husband gently, "Now get your late ass on somewhere!"   
"Love you!" Stiles calls, trying to juggle his book bag, lunch box and travel coffee cup.   
"I love you too baby," Derek pulls out of the parking lot, hoping he's not too late to his own job.


End file.
